Fellowship of the Songbook
by MafiaPrinceza
Summary: Are there certain songs which remind you of some special moments from Lord of the Rings? A collection of songs which bring Tolkien's works alive even further...
1. Eowyn's Version of I'm With You

~*~Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, scenes from the book or movies. I also do not own the songs of any of the singers and composers, which might be involved in "The Fellowship of the Song Book"~*~  
  
Gala: *comes from school, putting down a heavy backpack on the floor* A weekend. Yay! Let's watch all three Lord of the Rings movies in a row!!!  
  
Bernarda: Aibou, you wouldn't dare! Last time we did that you fell asleep on me and I was forced to watch the movies because you were on my lap!!!  
  
Gala: Sorry yami. I didn't mean to!  
  
Bernarda: You always say that. *takes the headphones of her hikari's CD player and begins to listen to Avril Lavine's "I'm With You"  
  
Gala: What are you listening to? *takes one of the headphones* Cool! But doesn't that remind you of something?  
  
Bernarda: Eowyn from Lord of the Rings? *continues listening to the music, signing along and letting her imagination getting the better of her*  
  
Gala: Yeah. That's just what I was about to say.  
  
Bernarda: *smiles and turns up the volume of the song*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Éowyn's Version of "I'm With You"  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
*Éowyn looking over Edoras, the window blowing*  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
*Éowyn crying over Théodred*  
  
I thought that you'd be here  
  
by now  
  
*Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli arrive at Edoras*  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
*Rain falling at Helm's Deep, Éowyn inside with refugees*  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
*Éowyn walking in the Golden Halls all alone*  
  
I'm listening  
  
but there's no sound  
  
*Wormtongue appearing out of nowhere*  
  
Bridge: Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
*Éowyn looks at Aragorn where he dreams of Arwen*  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
*Looking back at Rohan when setting off for Helm's Deep*  
  
Chorus: It's those damn cold nights  
  
*Éowyn waking up at the Houses of Healing*  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
*Éowyn thinking of a plan to disguise as Dernhelm*  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
*She meets Faramir at the Houses of Healing*  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
*Looks over at the garden at the Houses of Healing*  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
*Just staring into Faramir's eyes*  
  
But I..  
  
*Éowyn smiling softly*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Cries a tear*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Dries the tear*  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
*Flag falls when she's looking over Edoras*  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
*"My Lord?" to Théoden*  
  
Is anybody here i know?  
  
*Looks at Théoden, wondering if he's still the King she knew*  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
*"Leave me alone, you snake!" to Wormtongue*  
  
And everthings a mess  
  
*Leaves after saying "Your Words are Poison!"*  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
*Gives Wormtongue a nasty stare*  
  
Bridge: Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
*Éowyn looks at Aragorn where he dreams of Arwen*  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
*Looking back at Rohan when setting off for Helm's Deep*  
  
Chorus: It's those damn cold nights  
  
*Éowyn waking up at the Houses of Healing*  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
*Éowyn thinking of a plan to disguise as Dernhelm*  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
*She meets Faramir at the Houses of Healing*  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
*Looks over at the garden at the Houses of Healing*  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
*Just staring into Faramir's eyes*  
  
But I..  
  
*Éowyn smiling softly*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Cries a tear*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Dries the tear*  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
*Thinks about Gimli's comment on dwarf women*  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
*"Where is she, the woman who gave you that jewel?" to Aragorn*  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
*Looking through the armory and preparing her disguise as Dernhelm *  
  
YEAHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*Shouting a battle cry at the Pelennor Fields *  
  
Chorus: It's those damn cold nights  
  
*Éowyn waking up at the Houses of Healing*  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
*Éowyn thinking of a plan to disguise as Dernhelm*  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
*She meets Faramir at the Houses of Healing*  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
*Looks over at the garden at the Houses of Healing*  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
*Just staring into Faramir's eyes*  
  
But I..  
  
*Éowyn smiling softly*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Cries a tear*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Dries the tear*  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
*Picks up her sword*  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
*Turns around to see Aragorn*  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
*Disarms Aragorn*  
  
But I  
  
*Turns away as she learns that he loves Arwen, not her*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Riding away on her horse*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Halts her horse, looks around*  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
*Talking to Faramir*  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
*Recieves the cloak Faramir gives her (RoTK)*  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
*Learns of his identity*  
  
But I  
  
*Sets aside her wishes to die for glory as a shieldmaiden*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Cries a tear*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Dries a tear*  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Accepts Faramir*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gala: *puts aside the headphones as the song ends* That was good! Let's listen to another one!  
  
Bernarda: Okay. It's your turn to pick anyhow!  
  
Gala: Yup. And I know just the one!  
  
Bernarda: I hope that I won't have to comment on your choice of music, hikari!!!  
  
(to be continued.) 


	2. Aragorn's Version of I Just Can't Wait t

~*~Disclaimer: Everything mentioned in my previous disclaimer still  
holds true, only that I now must confess that "The Lion King" is not  
my property and neither are all the characters in it~*~  
  
Gala: *still looking through the pile of CD's, wondering which song to listen to next*  
  
Bernarda: Will you hurry up already or I'll take a pick at the next song!!!  
  
Gala: Alright, alright. *takes out the soundtrack from "The Lion King"* I know just the song!  
  
Bernarda: *groans* How pathetic can you get?  
  
Gala: Trust me, this shall be good! Just close your eyes and picture Aragorn.  
  
Bernarda: How can I? I love Yami Yugi already too much to even think other guys exist in this world!!!  
  
Gala: *rolls eyes* Whatever! That just means I get both headphones.  
  
Bernarda: Wait. Uhm. I've changed my mind. *takes one of the headphones and starts to play the "I Just Can't Wait to be King" song*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn's Version of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King!"  
  
[Simba] I'm gonna be a mighty king,  
  
*Aragorn Meeting Boromir in the Council of Elrond*  
  
So enemies beware!  
  
*Aragorn Yelling Elendil! At the battle field*  
  
[Zazu] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
  
*Elrond talking about Aragorn to Gandalf*  
  
With quite so little hair!  
  
*Aragorn after Legolas tells him that he looks terrible*  
  
[S] I'm gonna be the mane event  
  
*Shot of Boromir's Death*  
  
Like no king was before  
  
*Aragorn gazes at the Aragonath*  
  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
  
*Gives Pippin a stern look after the 2nd breakfast issue*  
  
I'm working on my ROAR!  
  
*Commands elves at Helm's Deep*  
  
[Z] And thus far, a rather...uninspiring thing  
  
*Boromir saying: This, is Isildur's Heir?*  
  
[S] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
*Aragorn receiving the shards of Narsil*  
  
[Z] You've got rather a long ways to go, young master, if you think-  
  
*Aragorn walking through the wild, all alone...*  
  
[Simba:] No one saying do this  
  
*Aragorn tells Théoden not to kill Wormtongue*  
  
{Zazu: Now when I said that, I--}  
  
*Elrond telling Aragorn Arwen's time in ending*  
  
Nala: No one saying be there  
  
*Aragorn bids Arwen farewell*  
  
{Zazu: What I meant was...}  
  
*Elrond STILL talking to Aragorn*  
  
Simba: No one saying stop that  
  
*Aragorn: Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo...*  
  
{Zazu: Look, what you don't realize...}  
  
*Aragorn being persuaded to take the throne*  
  
Simba and Nala: No one saying see here  
  
*Legolas looking far out, instead of Aragorn*  
  
{Zazu: Now see here!}  
  
*Gimli complains to Aragorn about running*  
  
[S] free to run around all day (Well, definitely out)  
  
free to do it all my way!  
  
*Aragorn rides to Edoras*  
  
[Z] I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.  
  
*Aragorn talking to Boromir in Lorien*  
  
[S] King's don't need advice from little hornbills for a start  
  
*Aragorn not listening to hobbit-hornbills*  
  
[Z] If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! *Denethor asking for oil and wood to be burned* Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!...aagh * Denethor caught in flames and running off a cliff* This child is getting wildly out of wing!  
  
*Aragorn arrives at the Pelennor Fields with the dead people*  
  
[S] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
*Aragorn raises his sword before battling Uruk-Hai*  
  
everybody look left  
  
*Elves at Helm's Deep turn left*  
  
everybody look righ  
  
*Elves at Helm's Deep turn right*  
  
everywhere you look im  
  
standin in the spotligh  
  
*Aragorn comes through the doors to talk to Théoden*  
  
[Z]NOT YET  
  
*Théoden turns to look at Aragorn*  
  
[Animals] Let every creature go for broke and sing!  
  
*Applause as Aragorn receives his crown*  
  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
  
*Aragorn getting Théoden to ride out for Rohan*  
  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!  
  
*Aragorn saying "Let's Hunt Some Orc!"  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
*Aragorn catches Éowyn's sword unexpected*  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
*Kisses Arwen*  
  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaait... to be king!  
  
*Cuts Lurtz's head off!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gala: *still singing the song even though it ended half an hour ago*  
  
Bernarda: Will you knock it off already! *turns off the CD player* It's my turn to pick the song anyways. *gets rid of the "Lion King" soundtrack and rummages through the CDs in hopes of finding a better one*  
  
Gala: Take your pick, I'm going to think about Aragorn some more.  
  
Bernarda: Whatever! (That just leaves Yami Yugi for me!) 


	3. Frodo's Version of Bring Me to Life

Gala: Have you chosen yet, Bernarda?  
Bernarda: Of course I have, I was just testing your patience... *smirks*  
Gala: Okay... So what are we listening to next?  
Bernarda: EVIL! Mwahahahahaha!  
Gala: Please... Make it Lord of the Rings related, otherwise I'll just call  
it quits and go watch the three movies on my own...  
Bernarda: Haunted Frodo...  
Gala: *shocked* Haunted Frodo?  
Bernarda: That's right... And if you don't quit annoying me, you'll be more  
than just haunted yourself!  
Gala: Haunted by WHAT?  
Bernarda: *puts the CD in the player and puts on the headphones* Evil  
spirits... Beware! *crackles*  
Gala: *decides that it is better not to speak, putting the headphones on  
quietly*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Frodo looks at the One Ring, holding it in his palm*  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
*Evil in Mordor begins to stir again, Sauron in his armor is looking at the  
One Ring*  
leading you down into my core  
*Far away glance at Mordor, suddenly ending with a large flash of Sauron's  
eye*  
where I've become so numb  
*Frodo gasps for breath after being stabbed at Weathertop, seeing darkness  
around him*  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
*Sauron being defeated at the battle which ended the Second Age of Middle-  
Earth*  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
*Frodo prepares his bag for the journey*  
(Wake me up)  
*Frodo feels a dark presence, it's the Nazgul!*  
Wake me up inside  
*Frodo gets stabbed by the Witch King at Weathertop*  
(I can't wake up)  
*Baaggggggggggiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnsssssss.... His name is called in the  
Prancing Pony in tree*  
Wake me up inside  
*Horrible Nazgul screech as they bring doom upon their foul beasts*  
(Save me)  
*Frodo gasping for breath as Aragorn applies Kingsfoil*  
call my name and save me from the dark  
*Arwen comes with Asfaloth and speaks to Frodo in elvish*  
(Wake me up)  
*Frodo stirs as he sees Arwen come up*  
bid my blood to run  
*Sting glows a bright blue and Frodo gets startled as he can hear orcs in  
the distance*  
(I can't wake up)  
*Frodo falling as if in a trance*  
before I come undone  
*Frodo puts the Ring on and disappears*  
(Save me)  
*Sam screaming NOOOOOOOO!!!!*  
save me from the nothing I've become  
*the Shadow World surrounds Frodo and he hears Sauron calling him through  
the mist*  
now that I know what I'm without  
*Gollum creeping through the mountains, hoping to get his precious back*  
you can't just leave me  
*"I have to go to Mordor alone, Sam"*  
breathe into me and make me real  
*Frodo's view of the Witch King when he has the Ring on*  
bring me to life  
*Frodo removes the Ring at Weathertop*  
(Wake me up)  
*Frodo feels a dark presence, it's the Nazgul!*  
Wake me up inside  
*Frodo gets stabbed by the Witch King at Weathertop*  
(I can't wake up)  
*Baaggggggggggiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnsssssss.... His name is called in the  
Prancing Pony in tree*  
Wake me up inside  
*Horrible Nazgul screech as they bring doom upon their foul beasts*  
(Save me)  
*Frodo gasping for breath as Aragorn applies Kingsfoil*  
call my name and save me from the dark  
*Arwen comes with Asfaloth and speaks to Frodo in elvish*  
(Wake me up)  
*Frodo stirs as he sees Arwen come up*  
bid my blood to run  
*Sting glows a bright blue and Frodo gets startled as he can hear orcs in  
the distance*  
(I can't wake up)  
*Frodo falling as if in a trance*  
before I come undone  
*Frodo puts the Ring on and disappears*  
(Save me)  
*Sam screaming NOOOOOOOO!!!!*  
save me from the nothing I've become  
*the Shadow World surrounds Frodo and he hears Sauron calling him through  
the mist*  
frozen inside without your touch  
*"He's out cold!" ~ Sam*  
without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
*"He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon be a wraith like them." ~  
Aragorn*  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
*"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to it's word"*  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
*"It's me... It's your Sam!" Frodo lowers Sting and decides not to kill  
Sam*  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
*Witch King sets aflight on his winged beast*  
got to open my eyes to everything  
*Frodo's bulging wraith-like eyes after being stabbed*  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
*eeriee Nazgul screech at Osgiliath as the Winged Beast gets right infront  
of Frodo*  
don't let me die here  
*Frodo and Sam are left on a stone in Mount Doom, lava pouring around them  
and life seeming hopeless*  
there must be something more  
*"What have we got to hold on to, Sam?"*  
bring me to life  
*Elrond speaks to Frodo in Elvish, returning him to the light at Rivendell*  
(Wake me up)  
*Frodo feels a dark presence, it's the Nazgul!*  
Wake me up inside  
*Frodo gets stabbed by the Witch King at Weathertop*  
(I can't wake up)  
*Baaggggggggggiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnsssssss.... His name is called in the  
Prancing Pony in tree*  
Wake me up inside  
*Horrible Nazgul screech as they bring doom upon their foul beasts*  
(Save me)  
*Frodo gasping for breath as Aragorn applies Kingsfoil*  
call my name and save me from the dark  
*Arwen comes with Asfaloth and speaks to Frodo in elvish*  
(Wake me up)  
*Frodo stirs as he sees Arwen come up*  
bid my blood to run  
*Sting glows a bright blue and Frodo gets startled as he can hear orcs in  
the distance*  
(I can't wake up)  
*Frodo falling as if in a trance*  
before I come undone  
*Frodo puts the Ring on and disappears*  
(Save me)  
*Sam screaming NOOOOOOOO!!!!*  
save me from the nothing I've become  
*the Shadow World surrounds Frodo and he hears Sauron calling him through  
the mist*  
(Bring me to life)  
*Frodo wakes up at the Houses of Minas Tirith, totally unsure of what is  
going on*  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
*Sauron explodes after the Ring was destroyed*  
(Bring me to life)  
*Frodo sails away on the last ship to Valinor*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gala: *cuddling under a blanket, shivering*  
Bernarda: What's wrong, hikari?  
Gala: *lips trembling* I'm...... Scared.... Can we listen to something a  
bit more cheerful, perhaps?  
Bernarda: *hugs Gala* Do not worry, I'm the only "evil spirit" that has  
entered your life so far... But since I'm the evil spirit of you, that  
isn't too bad, is it?  
Gala: *shakes head and shudders at the thought of a Nazgul bursting through  
the doors of her bedroom* Please... Don't let anything bad happen to me...  
Bernarda: I swore to protect you... We're a pair, remember? Now go ahead  
and choose the next song. I'll be waiting for you!  
Gala: Alright... Something cheerful if possible, I'd say... 


	4. Frodo's Version of Fallen

Gala: Bernarda!!!  
  
Bernarda: What aibou? What do you want now?  
  
Gala: I think I've chosen the next song to listen to.  
  
Bernarda: Which one? Which one?  
  
Gala: "Fallen", and it seems like it's going to be about Frodo again!  
  
Bernarda: *sneers* Copycat!  
  
Gala: Well, you started it and considering that you're the creative one around here, I simply followed your example. *grins*  
  
Bernarda: Okay. But I guarantee you that the next song shall have nothing to do with Frodo because you'll be sorry if it does!  
  
Gala: *gulps as she begins to play the song*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
*Galadriel comes to Frodo with the light of Erendil*  
  
And lead me through a fire  
  
*Frodo stands on the top of Mount Doom*  
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
*He refuses to throw the Ring into the Fires of Mount Doom*  
  
To a long and painful fight  
  
*Flashback of walking through Middle-Earth*  
  
Truth be told I've tried my best  
  
*Sam comforts Frodo*  
  
But somewhere along the way  
  
*Frodo plays with the Ring as he gets tempted*  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
*"I'll Take It! I'll take the Ring to Mordor!"*  
  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
*The Ring starts to corrupt Frodo*  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
*Frodo walks along the Misty Mountains and falls*  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
*Frodo looks up to Gandalf for help*  
  
I have messed up  
  
* "Yes.. Precious!" Gollum tries to take the Ring*  
  
Better I should know  
  
*Resisting the urge to put the Ring on*  
  
So don't come round here  
  
*Gollum comes to the Mountain of Doom*  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
*The Ring falls into Mount Doom and is destroyed*  
  
We all begin with good intent  
  
*The Fellowship gets formed at Rivendell*  
  
Love was raw and young  
  
*"You shall be, the Fellowship of the Ring!"*  
  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
  
*Smeagol and Gollum arguing with one another*  
  
The past could be undone  
  
*Elrond recites how Isildur refused to destroy the Ring*  
  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
  
*Frodo and Sam walk through the Shire, heavy packs on their back*  
  
Time always reveals  
  
*Frodo talks to Bilbo about the Ring*  
  
The lonely light of morning  
  
*Frodo and Sam have the last of their lembas rations*  
  
The wound that would not heal  
  
*Frodo examines the stab from the Nazgul, still seing the remains of it*  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
*"What are we holding onto, Sam? What good is left in this world?"*  
  
That I have held so dear.  
  
*"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to. And I don't mean to."*  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
*Frodo walks along the Misty Mountains and falls*  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
*Frodo looks up to Gandalf for help*  
  
I have messed up  
  
* "Yes.. Precious!" Gollum tries to take the Ring*  
  
Better I should know  
  
*Resisting the urge to put the Ring on*  
  
So don't come round here  
  
*Gollum comes to the Mountain of Doom*  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
*The Ring falls into Mount Doom and is destroyed*  
  
Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
*Gandalf and the eagles rescue Frodo from Mount Doom*  
  
Nowhere left to turn  
  
*Frodo takes out Sting and prepares to fight*  
  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
  
*Gandalf falls in Moria*  
  
To everyone I know  
  
*Pippin wonders whether Frodo is still alive*  
  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
  
*Frodo shakes his head at the thought of his Hobbit friends arguing about mushrooms in the midst of danger*  
  
Pretend that they don't see  
  
*Mist surrounds Frodo when he was the Ring on*  
  
But it's one missed step  
  
*Frodo messes up on his footing in Moria and the Watcher in the Water attacks*  
  
You'll slip before you know it  
  
*Frodo stumbles on the mountains in Mordor*  
  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
  
*Frodo thinks about his life back in the Shire, convinced that it is over*  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
*Frodo walks along the Misty Mountains and falls*  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
*Frodo looks up to Gandalf for help*  
  
I have messed up  
  
* "Yes.. Precious!" Gollum tries to take the Ring*  
  
Better I should know  
  
*Resisting the urge to put the Ring on*  
  
So don't come round here  
  
*Gollum comes to the Mountain of Doom*  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
*The Ring falls into Mount Doom and is destroyed*  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
*Frodo walks along the Misty Mountains and falls*  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
*Frodo looks up to Gandalf for help*  
  
I have messed up  
  
* "Yes.. Precious!" Gollum tries to take the Ring*  
  
Better I should know  
  
*Resisting the urge to put the Ring on*  
  
So don't come round here  
  
*Gollum comes to the Mountain of Doom*  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
*The Ring falls into Mount Doom and is destroyed*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bernarda: How many times does Frodo fall down in that movie?  
  
Gala: A lot, but he succeeds at the end, and that's what counts. *stops the song on the CD player*  
  
Bernarda: Ready for the next song, hopefully not about Frodo?  
  
Gala: Yes, though I thought that the Frodo ones were rather reassuring. At least this one was, that Evanescence song was plain old creepy.  
  
Bernarda: No it wasn't, hikari. You just do not understand Dark Spirits and I do! *smirks and wonders what song to do next*  
  
Gala: Can we have a song about Faramir next?  
  
Bernarda: What's with you and guys from Lord of the Rings? *rolls eyes* Alright. If you insist, even though it is MY turn to choose the song. 


End file.
